Obesity, insulin resistance, diabetes, dyslipidemia, and atherosclerosis are significant public health concerns. Advances in molecular genetics of cardiovascular disease have enabled the identification of individuals at high cardiovascular risk. Researchers continue to search for genetic risk factors for diabetes and atherosclerosis. Although hyperinsulinemia has been linked with cardiovascular disease and atherosclerosis, the connection between these pathological condition is not understood.